


The Cliff

by FannibalToast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: Here at the cliff, in Hannibal’s arms, Will has a choice: the raging sea below, or the blood-soaked man before him.Will knows there is no escaping the fall.Prequel toThe Knot
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	The Cliff

There was blood and there was heat. In Will’s mouth and in his eyes, shimmering on his skin like ink or afterbirth, or maybe, if he allowed it, like love. More than a stain. A saturation. It was in him now, deep and wide, marking him.

His cheek hurt, but it was a secondary ache, far away and humble compared to the burn of being in Hannibal’s arms. Here, with his ear pressed to Hannibal’s chest, Will could hear the thundering of the heart within. It pounded like the tides, finally coming home. 

Will knew. 

There was no going back from this.

He’d meant what he said: it really was beautiful. The taking of a life, together. Here, with Hannibal, blood-slick and burning, he had never known such ferocity or such peace. The moonlight in Hannibal’s eyes was a dim flicker against the adoration shining there, and it told Will all he needed to know. They could be whole. All Will had to do was ask. All Will had ever had to do was ask.

The answer was unchanged, from the first moment he knew Hannibal loved him.

He heard the thrashing waves beneath them, saw in his mind’s eye the last trembles of skittering rock, plummeting into the sea behind them. The fall. It was the only way to stop what was coming.

Will shifted, pulled Hannibal tighter, closer, wanting to lose himself in this moment, this gentle riot of delight and exhaustion. Hannibal’s breath was quick and sharp against his jaw, his composure twisting by the end of a thread, probably as close to snapping as Will’s own.

Burying his face in Hannibal’s neck, Will inhaled, drawing in the scent as much as steadying himself. He tensed, dug his toes in, and wondered what it would feel like, the two of them when they struck that roiling sea.

“Will?”

A whisper, so soft and so earnest. It pulled Will under, deeper than that black ocean ever could. Instead of launching forward, he pushed himself up to capture Hannibal’s lips with his own, unable to fight the groan of pleasure that shook his chest, a caged thing yearning to be free. 

Hands wove through his hair, tugging back gently so Hannibal could look at him. Will shuddered; how had he ever been able to stand that gaze? Or resist it? Hannibal’s eyes dropped to Will’s mouth for just a moment, a promise of passions to come.

“Is this the cliff you’ve chosen, Will?” 

A plea, he knew. After everything, Hannibal needed to know. Didn’t he deserve to know?

Will swallowed, eyes tracing the spatters of blood across Hannibal’s cheeks and mouth, smeared from their kiss. When he could finally speak, he did nothing to hide the tremor in his voice.

“I fell a long time ago, Hannibal. I’m done trying to deny gravity.” 

Hannibal’s breath hitched. “I wanted to love you the first moment I saw you. I failed. I know now that I have loved you since my first gasp of breath on this earth.” 

His cheeks were cool in the heat of Will’s palms, the rise of his cheekbones smooth against the glide of Will’s thumbs.“Whatever stardust we evolved from, Hannibal, it has only known peace since I’ve loved you.”

They surged together for the inevitable crash of lips and blood and breath, stumbling away from the eroding cliffside. They would need to run. Would need to bandage their wounds, hide and heal somewhere low and quiet. 

Tomorrow. They could run tomorrow. The night was theirs and it was full of moonlight, full of the stars that would always be shared between them. 


End file.
